deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sidekickman/Aztec Eagle vs Mapuche Warrior
An Aztec Eagle, the special class of infantry soldier in the Aztec army... VS A Mapuche, the fearless tribe of South America that was able to keep both the Inca Empire and the Spanish conquistador at bay for centuries... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? The Weapons: File:Aztec Eagle.jpg|Aztec Eagle File:Peek obsidian knife.jpg|Tecpatl knife File:Macuahuitl.jpg|Maquahuitl File:Atlatl2.png|Atlatl and Tlacochtli File:Aztec_sling.jpg|Tematlatl sling File:Soaked_cotton_armor.jpeg|Defense: Ichcahuipilli Cotton tunic File:Helmet_aztec_eagle.png|Defense: Wooden Eagle Helmet File:Guerrero_Mapuche.jpg|Mapuche Warrior File:Tokicura.jpg|Toqui File:Mazas mapuches.jpg|Stone Mace File:Mapuche_holding_a_bow.jpg|Mapuche Bow File:Bolas.jpeg|Bolas File:Poncho mapuche.jpg|Defense: Poncho File:247_g.jpg The Battle: It will take place in a forest, several trees and plants around. Both warriors will be on foot. Battle In a thick forest, an Aztec Eagle is walking silently, looping for victims to bring back for sacrifice. Suddenly, in the distance, he spots a Mapuche Warrior walking among the trees, and he hasn’t seen the Aztec Eagle yet. The Aztec Eagle gets ready the Atlatl and Tlacochtli, and hurls the Tlacochtli arrow towards the Mapuche. The Tlacochtli lands just a few inches in front of the Mapuche, who stops and turns his head, seeing the Aztec Eagle for the first time. “Marichiwewwww!” yells out the Mapuche Warrior, as he takes out his bow and arrow. The Aztec Eagle fires another Tlacochtli with his Atlatl, the Mapuche moves to a side and makes him miss again. Then he fires an arrow at the Aztec Eagle, the arrow hits the Aztec Eagle right in the chest, but his In a thick forest, an Aztec Eagle is walking silently, looping for victims to bring back for sacrifice. Suddenly, in the distance, he spots a Mapuche Warrior walking among the trees, and he hasn’t seen the Aztec Eagle yet. The Aztec Eagle gets ready the Atlatl and Tlacochtli, and hurls the Tlacochtli arrow towards the Mapuche. The Tlacochtli lands just a few inches in front of the Mapuche, who stops and turns his head, seeing the Aztec Eagle for the first time. “Marichiwewwww!” yells out the Mapuche Warrior, as he takes out his bow and arrow. The Aztec Eagle fires another Tlacochtli with his Atlatl, the Mapuche moves to a side and makes him miss again. Then he fires an arrow at the Aztec Eagle, the arrow hits the Aztec Eagle right in the chest, but his Ichcahuipilli armor protects him. He pulls out the arrow, and looks up to see the Mapuche has dropped the Bow and Arrow and is rushing towards him, spinning his Bolas over his head. The Aztec Eagle takes his Tematlatl sling, and places a stone on it, spinning it around. The Mapuche releases his Bolas towards the Aztec Eagle before he can fire the rock, and it gets entangled on his arm causing the Aztec Eagle to drop the Tematlatl sling and the rock falls down on the ground harmlessly. The Aztec Eagle quickly tries to take out the Bolas entangled on his right arm, and as he looks up he sees the Mapuche Warrior, which never stopped running, swinging his Toqui axe at his head. The Wooden Helmet protects him from the impact, with the Toqui axe causing just a crack on the helmet, however the hit stuns the Aztec Eagle a little and he takes a step back. The Mapuche hits him on the head with the Toqui axe, again and again, causing the Wooden Helmet to get more and more cracks. When the helmet was almost into pieces, the Aztec Eagle takes out the Tecpatl Knife and stabs the Mapuche on the side, the Poncho doing little to stop the obsidian blade from penetrating his skin. The Mapuche screams in pain and takes a few steps back, taking out the Tecpatle Knife from his side, and throwing it away, covered in his blood. Meanwhile the Aztec Eagle has taken away the broken wooden helmet and took out his Maquahuitl, holding it with both hands, he rushes over to the Mapuche, giving a war cry. The Mapuche looks up and manages to dodge a swing of the Maquahuitl just in time. He takes out the Stone Mace, and waits, looking at the Aztech Eagle. The Aztec Eagle swings the Maquahuitl again at the Mapuche, who moves back and to a side to dodge it, then takes another swing and the Mapuche again takes a step back, this time the Maquahuitl manages to make a rip on the Mapuche’s Poncho. The Aztec Eagle gives a roar of rage as he swings the Maquahuitl again, aiming at the Mapuche’s neck, but the Mapuche dodges by ducking just in time. The Maquahuitl then gets stuck on the trunk of a tree right behind the Mapuche. The Aztec Eagle tries to get the Maquahuitl out of the tree, when the Mapuche takes the chance to strike at him with the Stone Mace, taking a swing at the Aztec Eagle’s now unprotected head. His skull broken, the Aztec Eagle falls down on the ground. The Mapuche looks down at the fallen body, his left hand holding his wound, his right hand firmly holding the Stone Mace. He then looks up at the trees and gives out a cry of victory. Winner: Mapuche Warrior Category:Blog posts